


the night we met

by darlingachingbones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), PurGAYtory | The Inherent Homoeroticism of the Purgatory Arc (Supernatural), Purgatory, Reminiscing, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Songfic, i actually love this sm, i wrote this instead of schoolwork, kind of, man they cuddled for warmth tell me im wrong, soft of, the night we met (lord huron), you simply cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingachingbones/pseuds/darlingachingbones
Summary: “Sit down.”He stops but doesn’t look at you this time. “No Dean, I will not. You need rest, I don’t.” You let out a little huff and move from your spot against the tree. You take his arm lightly, so so very lightly, and drag him to the ground.“I need to protect you,” he tries to reason.“I need a pillow,” you say back, resting your head on his shoulder.~~A soft moment in purgatory, never to be mentioned again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	the night we met

You watch him stalk back and forth, his hands wrapped tightly around his knife. You silently will him to look at you, but you see his jaw tighten and remember he can  _ hear  _ you because he’s an  _ angel _ . 

“Cas,” you try the words out. You don’t talk much anymore, because the sound is just another way for things to find you. Your voice is gravely from dehydration and lack of use, reminding that Benny should be back soon with some water. 

He stops and stares at you, his free hand flexing slowly. “Yes, Dean?” He says it softly, but his voice still rumbles like thunder. You momentarily forget what you were going to say. “I miss rain,” falls out of your mouth instead.

The angel seems unfazed and resumes his march of the tan coat. “I do as well, it was calming and smelled nice. There wasn’t any rain in Heaven.” You nod and then remember what you were gonna say. “Sit down.”

He stops but doesn’t look at you this time. “No Dean, I will not. You need rest, I don’t.” You let out a little huff and move from your spot against the tree. You take his arm lightly, so  _ so _ very lightly, and drag him to the ground. 

“I need to protect you,” he tries to reason. 

“I need a pillow,” you say back, resting your head on his shoulder. 

Had even the thought of such an action happened in the real world, you would’ve shut down and tried to bury the feeling in girls and booze. But there’s no liquor in Purgatory and the only person you want to drown in is Cas. ‘Are  _ you a person _ ?’ You think. 

He nods and puts down his blade, opting to rest his hands in his lap instead. “Hell was so hot,” he says. You freeze and then remember he went to hell too,  _ twice.  _ You berate yourself for forgetting so much about him while you watch his fingers intertwine with one another and then pull apart. He keeps his eyes ahead, “It’s too cold here.” 

It’s your turn to nod now, “Keep talking, helps me sleep.” You swear you feel his cheek move into a smile. “I don’t have much to say, Dean,” he whispers and you watch his hand reach over for yours. You let him hold it, watching as Cas picks up each individual finger and rubs them with his own. 

You take a deep breath as he touches one of your thicker scars on your palm. “Bullshit man, tell me a bedtime story,” you try for a joke and it feels so inappropriate given where you two are that you almost even laugh. He pushes on it lightly and watches your thumb give a slight jerk. 

“I built this body,” your gorgeous angel starts. “I built it from scratch as I pulled you from hell. Your soul fought so hard, you begged me not to bring you home. You couldn’t bear to face your family. But I had a mission, and when I put you back in that coffin I shouted for all the angels to hear-  _ Dean Winchester is saved. _ From perdition to salvation.”

He drops your hand and your breath hitches, you watch him scratch his leg. You like watching him, he’s soothing and familiar. 

“When you and Bobby summoned me, I could have just flown in… But… I wanted to show off, I suppose. I needed you to be aware of my strength, to understand that I  _ could  _ hurt you, but never would, I was good, I was an angel.”  _ ‘You still are, Cas,’  _ you think. “I see souls, Dean, not faces, but you were beautiful and fragile and I was without a purpose before heaven gave me the task of watching over you. I was eager to prove myself, it seems rather juvenile now, seeing as how I thought I was serving God, but I was serving a bunch of-”

“Assbutts,” you cut him off. He chuckles and nods. “I lost you so many times Dean, like a cycle. I had you, you slipped from my grip, and then you were gone and it began again. I failed you with the leviathan, I just wanted to be a better God and make a better world for you.” He shakes his head. 

You pull away and look at him. His eyes are closed and his beard filthy. You nudge his arm, making him turn to you. “Listen, man, I get it. I know, and you’re forgiven. You healed Sam, and now we’re gonna go home.” 

The angel sighs, “Go to sleep, Dean, I could hold you if you’re cold.” You pause and try to shrug with a level of aloofness that you’ve never had. You move around a bit, letting him wrap his arms around you as you drop your head on his chest. “If you have nightmares, I will protect you. Sleep well, I’m right here.”

There’s a soft kiss on your head and you grin. “Thanks, baby, you’re the best..” You feel yourself drift. “I love you, Dean,” he whispers.

“Love you too.”


End file.
